Musicians who play wooden stringed instruments have long realized the need to maintain a sufficiently moist atmosphere within the sound box both while the instrument is stored in its case and while the instrument is being played. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,407,700--Hollander and 3,721,152--Von Meyer both relate to humidifiers that can be placed in the sound box of a wooden stringed instrument either when it is stored in its case or when it is being played. The Hollander patent discloses a humidifier, in the form of a flexible tubular snake having a water absorbent core, that is placed into the interior of a violin sound box. The humidifier is fed through the f-hole of the violin and a button, having a diameter that is greater than the width of the f-hole, at the end of the humidifier is intended to prevent the humidifier from falling completely into the interior of the violin sound box. The tubular snake is perforated along its length to allow the moisture to evaporate into the interior of the violin sound box. One disadvantage of the humidifier of Hollander is that since it is long, flexible, and limp, the violinist can not hold it at one end and feed it through the f-hole in one continuous motion but rather the violinist must feed it through the f-hole a few inches at a time. Also, when the humidifier is fully inserted into the interior of the sound box, a portion of the flexible humidifier contacts the interior surface of the sound box which blocks some of the moisture evaporation apertures and may excessively wet the contacted interior areas. Another disadvantage is that the retaining button of the humidifier is visible when the instrument is played. This humidifier tends to be loose and rattles during use of violin and tends to work free and out of the f-hole.
The Von Meyer patent discloses a humidifier that is inserted through the sound hole of a guitar and is held in position by a clip that attaches to the top surface of the guitar at the sound hole. The humidifier of Von Meyer is dimensionally limited to one that can fit through a hole in the top plate of the instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,793--Blackshear et al discloses a humidifier that extends into the interior of the sound box of a guitar during storage and which seals the sound hole. U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,051--Laskin discloses a humidifier that is supported by the strings of a wooden instrument during storage. Laskin also discloses a humidifier that uses a water impermeable container wall but with vapor permeable material. U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,556--Fawick discloses an adjustable end-rest foot assembly that is partially retractable into the interior of a violoncello or a bass viol. U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,782--O'Brien discloses an electrical connector for an electric guitar or violin wherein the connector also can serve as the string button of a guitar or the end button of a violin.
It is an object of this invention to provide a humidifier for a wooden, string instrument that can be inserted into the sound box of the instrument in one simple motion.
Another object of this invention is to provide a humidifier that can be located within the sound box of a wooden stringed instrument but has a dimension that is longer than the dimension of any natural opening of the instrument yet does not contact the interior surface of the sound box when installed.
And yet another object of this invention is to provide a humidifier for a wooden, stringed instrument that is supported through a hole in the side wall of the sound box of the instrument.